howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bog-Burglar Tribe
The Bog-Burglars are a Tribe of female Vikings, and they are famous in the Barbaric Archipelao for their skill at burglary. Culture Bog-Burglars appear to only be females, a kind of Viking 'Amazon' tribe. It is unclear if there are any men in the Tribe at all, or how they beget offspring. They are Viking warriors just as the rest of the Archipelago, and do anything that a male Viking would do. Though the Books tacitly follow a patriarchal culture for the Vikings, it is neither strange or unusual to have women in a position of power or as a 'Viking Hero', so the Bog-Burglars are afforded all the power that men have. The Bog-Burglars seem to have closer ties to the Hooligans than most other tribes and are often having competitions with each other. To the great annoyance of Stoick the Vast who always bets on the Hairy Hooligans winning these competitions, the Bog-Burglars usually win as 'unfortunately Bog-Burglar's are as good as burglary as they are at everything else.' Though there is a 'Blood Feud' between the two because a Bog-Burglar stole Grimbeard's Shield, by the events of the Book series, this Feud is ended in How to Speak Dragonese. The Viking Tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago each seem to have a special War Cry, and the Bog-Burglars are no different. Camicazi utters the Bog-Burglar War Cry when attacking Hiccup at their first meeting. According to Camicazi, the current Heir to the Tribe, bog-Burglars have "anger issues". They may be just as quick to anger as the Hooligans (and Vikings of the Archipelago, in general) are. They also excel at burglary and escaping from bad situations. Camicazi goes on further to say that, "You can't keep a Bog-Burglar under lock and key. No prisons can hold us - we're as slippery as eels". In Book 4, Camicazi relates that "Bog-Burglars always listen in on other people's conversations." Most likely, this is advantageous to thievery. Later, she goes further and says "We Bog-Burglars have no morals at all. It's very useful to us". Physical Appearances Using Big-Boobied Bertha as a standard, Bog-Burglars are big and brawny, like the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, with the exception of Camicazi (who has yet to grow up). Tribe Members Camicazi is one of Hiccup's friends. The chief of the Bog-Burglar Tribe is Big-Boobied Bertha, Camicazi's mother. Appearances ''How to Speak Dragonese Before the events of the series but detailed in Book 3, the Bog-Burglars stole Grimbeard's Shield from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. In ''How to Speak Dragonese, the Bog-Burglars' then heir Camicazi was kidnapped by the Romans. ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse During the first few chapters of ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse, the Hooligans and Bog-Burglars play a game of Smashsticks-on-Ice during Freya'sday Fete. The Bog Burglars win. ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale As shown in ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, the Bog-Burglars almost had to evacuate the Archipelago with the rest of the tribes. ''A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons In ''A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons, they had a burglary contest, which the Bog-Burglars win. ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm In ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm, The Hairy Hooligans, Bog-Burglars, and Murderous Tribe join together for a swimming contest, which Fishlegs, Camicazi and Hiccup win. ''How to Break a Dragon's Heart As shown in ''How to Break a Dragon's Heart, the Bog-Burglars searched for Camicazi who had gone missing. ''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword In ''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword, the Bog-Burglars went to Flashburn's School of Swordfighting with the rest of the tribes of the Archipelago so that their young members could train under Flashburn. ''How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel In ''How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, a few other Bog-Burglars besides Bertha and Camicazi are seen as part of Camicazi's Escape Artist Team. The Bog-Burglars also join the Dragonmarkers. ''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero As shown in ''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, the Bog-Burglars show up on the Island of Tomorrow with the rest of the Dragonmarkers at the end of the book. ''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury During the events of ''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury, the Bog-Burglars fight Furious and the rest of the Dragon Rebellion. Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Book Tribes Category:Bog-Burglars Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons Category:How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Category:How to Break a Dragon's Heart Category:How to Steal a Dragon's Sword